List of Incidents in Danohu
This is a list of incidents that have taken place in Danohu. The Ushioda-Yukawa Incident: In September of 2018, an adult named Ushioda Yasunari was on the Duchess Productions Wiki. After seeing an edit that he didn't by a teen girl named Yukawa Akae, Ushioda threatened to go kill her. Right after getting the threat, Yukawa told her parents and called the police. Ushioda was then arrested, with a felony to be in jail for a year. The queen, Isobe Susumu, took further action and banned the wiki in the country all together. The Yazawa and Shirasagi Incident: In November 2018, a teenager, 15-year-old Homura Yazawa was complaining about being stalked by one of her classmates, 15-year-old Makoto Shirasagi. According to Homura, Makoto had a crush on her and he wanted to be near her whenever he possibly could. The girl has also reported having pictures taken of her without her knowledge or consent by Shirasagi. An investigation is currently taking place. The Juzo Incident: In 2003, an adult named Tsujihara Juzo was having an E-Cigarrate when the battery exploded in his mouth. He was given medical attention, and gave the people of Danohu worries about the recently-invented E-Cig. The queen banned it, in order to prevent the event to not happen again. The BLACKPINK Incident: For reference, BLACKPINK is a Korean all-girl K-Pop group, and it just so happens to be a wildly popular band in Danohu. Their popularity got to the point where their debut album topped the Danohu music charts and remained there for 8 weeks. "As If It's Your Last" was once the most requested song on the country's radio stations. At an April 2018 show in the country, fans got so excited, they started a riot. Some fans would end up damaging equipment for the concert, and some fans tried to snag locks of the members' hair. This incident made the Danohu government very unhappy, and they banned the group from performing in the country until around June 2018, which was when their second album first released. The Susumu-Riot Incident: In December 2018, 5 rebels against the Danohu monarchy broke into the queen's house and held her three kids, 14 year old Konno Susumu, 12 year old Zakaza Susumu and 9 year old Tsutsumi Susumu, for a ransom of 20,000 yen. The police and the queen's husband, Oishi Susumu, arrested the 5 rebels, and executed them at the end of the year. Their names were disclosed on the day of their executions: Maniwa Setsu, Namba Teiljo, Takata Koume, Kanda Montaro and Aoi Aeko. The Sato-and-Pokemon Incident: On November 18, 2016, the day the Pokemon Sun and Moon game series debuted, Prime Minister Kotoko Sato called off a very important meeting of government regarding the military, 'just so she could purchase a copy of Pokemon Moon for her daughter, Yoshiko Sato. '''This decision was met with outrage, and Kotoko has released a public apology for it. The meeting ended up getting postponed to November 20th, and it took place as if nothing happened. The Amstrad Incident: In 1990, a family, after accidentally plugging their Amstrad GX4000 plugged in the wrong way, had their house explode. Each member of the family were severely injured, and received medical attention right away. The king, Yashima Kyoden, banned the console after 9 more reports of the console starting electrical fires. The "I Did it For Tsuyu" Incident In May 2018, a 19-year-old citizen named Tony Furuta was convicted of robbing a bank at knife-point. When asked why he did it, he said he "did it for Tsuyu", "Tsuyu" being a character from an anime Furuta reportedly enjoyed, called ''Boku No Hero Academia. This has become a meme amongst the people of Danohu. Category:Stuff by PixelMiette Category:Sorenrulescool5's things Category:Danohu Category:Lists